


wait for the disORDER

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair, Hair Brushing, Itch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: Lin helps Kya brush her hair after a small accident
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	wait for the disORDER

**Author's Note:**

> tatts = tangles = knots
> 
> //person's thoughts/feelings\\\
> 
> cw: scratching (an itch)

"Ouch!" Kya gritted through her teeth.  
"I'm sorry!" Lin quickly apologized and stopped trying to pull the brush through Kya's long, beautiful, hair... that was now tangled and needing to be brushed before going to bed.  
"I know you've never had to take care of long hair before." Kya responded, "But let me guide you through the process."  
Lin nodded and let out a sound of acknowledgement.   
Kya took a deep breath, the brush still hung in Kya's knotted hair from when Lin had stopped.  
"First, you need to grip the hair above where you're going to brush," Kya paused for a second before explaining why, "when you hold above the part you are brushing, this prevents the hairs from pulling on my head, and instead puts all the tension on where you're gripping."  
"Hmmmm, I see." Lin then grips the hair between Kya's head and the brush.  
"Ahhhhhhh, now I can't feel the weight of the brush."  
With her other had, Lin attempts to untangle both the Kya's hair and the brush. The metalbender tries to pull the brush all the way thought, which causes her to grip Kya's hair too tight.  
"Owwww"  
"Uh! Sorry Kya! It's just not working!"  
"Take a breath, Lin."  
The two older ladies take a deep breath in and let out a semi-frustrated sigh.  
"First just try to get the brush out."  
"Okay."  
Kya can feel Lin's focus on the specific spot the brush is stuck on. Slowly but surely, Kya can feel the tension of the brush leave her hair.  
Lin lets out a breath she was holding in once the brush hops free.  
"Good, good" Kya encourages her.  
"Alright, what should I do? Because obviously me previous method did not work."  
Kya ponders for a moment. She has never really had to think about how she brushes her hair, its just been something she has always done. Finally she answers "You were trying to get through the whole length of hair. Try brushing in smaller segments."  
"Smaller segments" Lin confirms to herself and picks the brush up.  
"Wait wait!!" Kya interrupts before Lin can starts brush.   
Lin pauses her movements.  
"Starts at the ends and make your way further and further up."  
"Mhmmm"  
Lin grabs some of Kya's hair near the end and begins to brush. Everything near the ends are fairly smooth, but then the Earthbender finds a rather large tangle.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Not if you hold the hair firmly."  
Lin acknowledges her wife and continues to brush.

Now that her wife is able to brush her hair without hurting her, Kya closes her eyes and enjoys the fact that Lin Beifong is brushing her hair.  
//"On the one hand, it sucks that she hurt her arm and it will need a couple days (with water healing) to fully heals. But on the other hand, it is really nice that"\\\ - "Ugh" Kya's head swings slightly to the left as Lin was getting a knot out. Lin quickly apologized and re-adjusted her grip on Kya's hair.

//"What was she thinking about? hmmmmm. Oh well....  
It is interesting that some people just don't know how to brush long hair. Just enjoy the moment Kya!"\\\ Kya takes a deep breath as she straightens her back that was arching back from the brushing.

*brush* //Lin is almost at her scalp.\\\  
*brush* //She is doing really good.\\\  
*brushhhh* //Ahh all the tangles are out.\\\  
*brushhhhh* / It just does feel nice when the brush runs all the way through\\\  
*brushhhhhhh* Kya's head tils back with each brush but in a relaxing, smoothing, and harmonic way.  
*brush* //Lin was at her scalp now\\\  
*brush* //ooOoh the ear! Careful\\\  
*brush* //Fhew! Lin is cautious enough to miss the ear!\\\  
*bru-* // A tangle!\\\  
*brus* //Almost!\\\  
*brush* // Mmm yes, all good now\\\  
*brush* // mmm the scratching of the brush feels nice against the scalp\\\  
*brush* "mmmMmm"  
"Feels good?" Lin asks questingly.  
"Mhmm, although I might need you to scratch my back after this"  
"Can do, love. Let me finish up here first"  
"Of course <3"  
*brush*  
*brush*  
*brushhhhh* //Maybe hurting her arm wasn't so bad after all.//  
Also as if she could read her mind, Lin responded  
*brush* "Don't get too used to this!"  
"Humph" *brush*   
*brushhhhhh*  
*brushhhh*   
"Okay, I am all done brushing your hair. I believe all the tatts are out."  
Kya stands up and flips her around around her side, and will her un-injured arm runs her fingers thought her hair. She smiles at her wife, "you did a great job hun."  
Lin goes into hug Kya, making sure she is careful of her wife's injured arm. With her arms and hand on Kya's back, Lin begins scathing her wife's back to relief any itches that the brush might have caused earlier.   
"Mhmmmm. That feels good Kya voices and she begins to scratch Ln's back."  
The two ladies stand there for a minutes scratching each other's backs and enjoying the relief that comes with scratching an itch.  
To end the scratching, they do a light rub/pat before releasing each other.  
"Bed?" Lin asks, gesturing to their bed.  
Kya nods and the earthbender takes the waterbender's hand and the two walk to the bedroom to rest for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was understandable enough to enjoy :)
> 
> [I'm sorry, I don't proof read. It izz what it izz.]  
> [I also write these at 5am so...Imma sleep now]


End file.
